Mata Dewa
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Akhirnya... bisa kudapatkan kembali Mata Dewa yang hanya milikku." # AU, Shounen-ai. GrimmIchi # Don't Like Don't Read! Read and review...


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo ;_ slight _Byakuya x Ichigo, Grimmjow x Ulquiorra**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Shounen-ai, maleXmale, Don't like don't read!**_

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Mata Dewa

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Rambut biru muda itu bergerak dimainkan angin. Mata biru mudanya sejak tadi tetap terfokus di ufuk barat. Menatap matahari yang sudah seperempat tenggelam. Grimmjow memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Merasakan hilir angin laut yang menerpa tubuhnya. Bunyi deburan ombak semakin menambah kenyamanan yang tercipta di tempat itu.

Kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Senyum seringaian mengembang dibibirnya. Dengan segera Grimmjow bangun dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah jembatan kayu yang terletak tidak jauh dari saung tua yang didudukinya. Disebelah tangannya tergenggam sebuah kamera digital berukuran lumayan besar. Sudah hampir dua jam lebih dia berada disini untuk mengejar sesuatu. Mengejar matahari tenggelam. Didonggakkan sedikit kepalanya ke atas menatap langit yang berwarna jingga. Dilewatinya beberapa orang yang berjalan berlainan arah dengannya.

Grimmjow akhirnya merubah langkahnya menjadi setengah berlari. Saat tinggal lima meter sebelum mencapai ujung jembatan, langkah Grimmjow terhenti. Terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya itu dia hafal persis. Rambut _orange _itu. Sosok yang memukau dengan pesonanya. Sosok yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah menjadi belahan hatinya. Merasa dipandangi, Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya. Tertegun melihat sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kedua mata itu saling bertumbrukkan tidak terhindarkan. Menit-menit terlewati dalam diam. Warna langit yang tadinya berwarna jingga sekarang sudah berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Angin yang berhembus disekitar tempat itu semakin dingin.

"Grimmjow…" panggil Ichigo akhirnya. Dada Grimmjow berdenyut. Suara itu, panggilan itu, sudah lama sekali tidak didengarnya. Perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah Ichigo. Tiga langkah sebelum mencapai tempat Ichigo berdiri, Grimmjow berhenti.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow, dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, baik. Kau?" jawabnya gagap. Grimmjow menahan senyumnya dalam hati.

"Ya."

Obrolan yang terkesan kaku itu perlahan mulai meleleh. Sesekali tawa keluar dari bibir keduanya. Tanpa disadari keduanya, seorang pemuda berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ichigo," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit membentak. Grimmjow dan Ichigo tersentak, kemudian menoleh ke asal suara. Sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Grimmjow itu menatap balik keduanya dengan tatapan semakin dingin. Rambut hitam panjang sepunggung itu bergerak karena hembusan angin. Rambut hitamnya berhias lima buah _kenseikan_. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam ke sosok Grimmjow. Grimmjow balas menatap. Ada rasa kesal yang terbesit karena obrolannya dengan Ichigo tadi terganggu.

Pemuda itu berjalan melewati Grimmjow. Tepat di depan Ichigo pemuda itu berhenti. Dilepaskan _scraf_ putih yang dipakainya, kemudian melingkarkannya di leher Ichigo agar tidak kedinginan. Grimmjow terpana. Kaget dan tidak menyangka.

"Ayo pergi dari sini." Pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangan Ichigo.

"Tunggu, Byakuya," tahan Ichigo. Byakuya menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" kedua alis Byakuya terangkat.

"Kalian berdua belum kenalan, kan? Ayo, kenalan dulu."

Kembali. Grimmjow dan Byakuya saling tatap dalam diam. Meski agak enggan, akhirnya Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Byakuya.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Byakuya menatapnya dengan ekspresi semakin dingin.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," katanya, tanpa menjabat uluran tangan Grimmjow. _Speeclesh!_ Grimmjow menurunkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Byakuya menoleh dan menatap Ichigo yang memang sedari tadi berada disampingnya.

"Ayo pergi."

Byakuya merangkul pundak Ichigo dan membawanya pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Grimmjow yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan mata berkilat kesal dan rahang mengatup keras.

Sialan! Rutuk grimmjow dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan orang itu, Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya, setelah mereka sampai di dalam hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Ichigo menoleh. Agak kaget dengan pertanyaan langsung itu.

"Dia… mantanku…" ujarnya lirih dan agak serak.

Byakuya terdiam. Ternyata _feeling_-nya tidak salah. Sambil menghela napas, Byakuya berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang sedang duduk diujung tempat tidur.

"Masih mencintainya?"

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Aku ingin jawaban jujur…"

Diam-diam Ichigo menelan ludah paksa. Ya, jujur, ia masih punya perasaan pada Grimmjow. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat dimana dia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Grimmjow. Dua tahun yang lalu. Dia sangat rindu dengan tawa canda saat bersama Grimmjow. Kebersamaan mereka saat itu. Semua kenangan itu kembali terputar di memori otaknya. Sayang… semua itu harus berakhir dengan satu pengakuannya pada Grimmjow. Pengakuan sepihak. Pengakuan yang sangat disesalinya sampai hari ini.

"Ichigo…" panggil Byakuya. Pemuda itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya Byakuya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya."

Ichigo diam. Apa benar ini yang diinginkannya? Mengatakan hal yang bukan sebenarnya. Sedikit lagi. Padahal jika saja dia tidak bertemu Grimmjow tadi. Mungkin saat ini dia sudah bisa melupakan pemuda itu. Tapi harus diakuinya dalam hati. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Sosok yang sangat dirindukanya.

Omong kosong! Pikiran macam apa ini? Pikiran seperti ini harus dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Untuk apa memikirkannya lagi. Sekarang ini sudah ada Byakuya disampingnya. Pemuda yang sangat baik. Tidak, dia tidak ingin mengkhianati cinta Byakuya padanya. Abaikan. Lupakan dia. Lupakan Grimmjow!

Setelah menghembuskan napas, Ichigo menatap Byakuya dengan sorot mata optimis.

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu…"

Byakuya tersenyum. Tangannya terulur ke arah Ichigo. Diusapnya rambut _orange_ itu dengan lembut. Direndahkan tubuhnya dan membawa bibir itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Byakuya. Membawanya semakin dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tumben nih bengong ditempat gelap seperti ini. Nanti kesambet, _coy_!" seru seorang pemuda yang berjalan mendekat ke arah saung tua tempat Grimmjow duduk.

Tatapan Grimmjow tetap terfokus ke arah laut malam. Tanpa menoleh pun dia sudah tahu siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda bertato 69 dan mempunyai tiga bekas luka memanjang vertikal di mata kanannya itu menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Grimmjow.

"Sudah dapat fotonya?" tanya pemuda itu –Hisagi, sambil menoleh kesamping.

"Belum," jawab Grimmjow. "Aku belum bisa mendapatkannya lagi…"

"Susah juga ya. Besok sore kita sudah harus hengkang dari hotel tempat kita menginap ini," ucap Hisagi. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Ketua kita sudah bersikukuh seperti itu."

Hisagi menoleh dan menatap Grimmjow. Kedua keningnya mengerut. Tidak biasanya pemuda disampingnya ini diam seribu bahasa. Salah makan ya?

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Grimmjow?"

"Akan kurebut kembali."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana pun caranya. Akan kurebut kembali mata dewa yang hanya milikku itu."

Hisagi terdiam. Bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lho, Ishida? Kau juga menginap disini?" sapa Ichigo, begitu dilihatnya Ishida juga keluar dari toilet.

"Ya. Kau juga?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan ke arah restoran yang sudah disediakan oleh hotel tempat mereka menginap. Begitu sampai di restoran, diluar pintu berdiri beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang seru. Salah satu orang yang berada di gerombolan itu menoleh dan menatap Ishida.

"Ah, Ketua," sapa salah satu pemuda yang bertubuh lumayan kecil digerombolan itu, Yamada Hanatarou. Sontak yang lain juga ikut menoleh. Ishida dan Ichigo berhenti. Setelah itu terjadilah acara perkenalan singkat antara Ichigo dan beberapa orang itu.

"Namaku Abarai Renji. Salam kenal!" seru salah satu pemuda berambut merah. Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan menjabat tangan.

"Yamada Hanatarou. Salam kenal Kurosaki-san," ucapnya sambil mengangguk.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." Pemuda berwajah emo itu mengangguk kecil.

"Ganju Shiba. _Nice to meet you_."

Renji yang mendengar kalimat inggris yang keluar dari mulut Ganju kontan mengejek. "Yaelah~ pakai sok inggris segala nih!"

Ichigo tertawa geli dibuatnya. Selanjutnya Ichigo berkenalan dengan Ikakku dan Chad –yang juga anggota fotografer Ishida.

"Kemana dua orang itu?" tanya Ishida.

"Nggak tahu." Renji mengangkat bahunya. "Daritadi nggak kelihatan."

"Telpon mereka. Suruh kumpul di restoran ini."

"Oke!" dengan segera Renji mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengontak salah satu nama.

"Mereka siapa, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo.

Ishida menoleh, "Dua anggotaku yang lain."

"Oh." Ichigo tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. "Aku masuk duluan ke dalam ya?"

"Ya." Ishida mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita disuruh kumpul di restoran, ayo!" Hisagi menepuk pelan pundak Grimmjow.

"Hm."

Keduanya lalu melangkah pergi darisitu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel.

Begitu keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran –yang saat ini sedang ramai dengan para tamu hotel yang juga sedang makan—Grimmjow terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Langkahnya terhenti, hingga membuat Hisagi yang berjalan beriringan dengannya juga kontan berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Muka Grimmjow yang sedari tadi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sontak menyeringai. Tatapannya terfokus pada seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ yang duduk di meja makannya tidak jauh dari tempat para anggota-anggota fotografernya yang lain. Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat manis. Ternyata sang target –Ichigo, juga berada di satu tempat yang sama. Mendadak satu rencana terbesit dipikiran Grimmjow. Ingin dilihatnya sampai sejauh mana Ichigo masih memperhatikan kehadirannya. Dan satu alasan lagi. Apakah Ichigo masih punya perasaan cemburu?

Dengan santai, Grimmjow kembali melangkah ke arah meja makan tempat anggota lainnya berada. Membuat Hisagi menatapnya dengan kening mengerut heran. Dan ternyata benar! Kedatangan Grimmjow di dalam restoran itu membuat Ichigo kontan menoleh dari buku menu yang dibacanya. Sementata itu Grimmjow membuat seolah-olah kehadiran Ichigo di tempat itu tidak terlihat olehnya. Sesampainya di meja makan, Grimmjow menggeser salah satu kursi disamping Ulquiorra –salah satu sahabat baiknya. Meja bundar besar itu dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Darimana saja kalian?" tanya Ishida, sedikit membentak dan tegas.

"Seperti biasa Ketua. Mengejar mata dewa," sahut Grimmjow santai. Ishida membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lalu? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya kau yang terlalu lambat dalam mengambil foto ditempat ini Grimmjow. Kesempatanmu hanya sampai besok. Karena besok kita sudah harus pergi ke tempat lain," jelas Ishida panjang lebar.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah meja troli berhenti di samping meja mereka dan meletakan makanan yang dipesan. Meja itu pun larut dalam acara makan.

Sementara itu di meja lain…

Tatapan Ichigo terfokus di meja makan tempat Grimmjow dan lainnya berada. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari meja itu. Seperti terhipnotis. Ada rasa kesal yang terlihat di matanya begitu Grimmjow mengajak berbicara dengan akrab seorang pemuda berwajah emo disamping tempat duduknya.

Grimmjow tetap dalam alur permainan yang dibuatnya. Tanpa menatap langsung Ichigo, dia bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu dengan ekor matanya. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menahan senyumnya dalam hati. Kembali dimainkan drama yang disusunnya. Didekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ulquiorra, membisikkan sesuatu. Ichigo yang melihat itu sontak meremas buku menu yang dipegangnya. Grimmjow tersenyum penuh makna. Reaksi Ichigo itu tidak luput dari matanya.

Ulquiorra menoleh dan menatap Grimmjow. Grimmjow balas menatap dengan satu kening terangkat. Bisikkan Grimmjow tadi adalah sebuah permintaan. Hanya sebuah permintaan dari seorang sahabat baik. Melihat sorot mata menunggu itu, Ulquiorra akhirnya memainkan konteks yang dibisikkan Grimmjow tadi. Diulurkan garpu yang terdapat potongan kecil daging ke arah mulut Grimmjow. Sudut bibir Grimmjow terangkat. Dibukanya mulutnya dan menerima suapan yang diberikan sahabatnya itu. _Speeclesh!_ Semua yang ada di meja makan itu sontak menghentikan acara makanan mereka. Terpana melihat adegan yang disuguhkan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Dan bisa dipastikan adegan itu akan terekam di dalam memori otak mereka. Tak jauh beda dengan Ichigo yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan meja itu. Matanya nyaris keluar melihat hal itu. Diremasnya kuat-kuat buku yang dipegangnya. Bahunya bergetar menahan emosi.

Grimmjow menahan satu tawa dalam hati. Setiap detail reaksi Ichigo itu membuatnya semakin yakin. Ichigo memang masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Hanya saja sering disangkalnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Ichigo," kata Byakuya. Ichigo tersentak kaget. Tidak menyadari kedatangan Byakuya. Dilihatnya Byakuya duduk dengan elegan di kursi yang berada didepannya. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya. Byakuya yang melihat itu menatapnya cemas.

"Hei, ada apa?" diulurkan tangannya, mengusap lengan pemuda itu. Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum paksa.

"Aku tidak begitu lapar. Bisa kita pergi dari sini?"

Meski agak kaget dengan sikap Ichigo, Byakuya mengiyakan kemauan pemuda itu. Diulurkan tangan kanannya pada Ichigo dengan posisi kelima jari terbuka.

"Ayo. Kita cari makan saja di luar."

Ichigo diam sejenak. Kemudian dianggukan kepalanya sambil menerima uluran tangan itu. Keduanya lalu berjalan keluar dari restoran itu. Meninggalkan sepasang mata biru muda yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun semakin larut. Ichigo menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata menerawang. Adegan mesra yang ditunjukkan Grimmjow dan pemuda berwajah emo itu sampai sekarang masih belum bisa dilupakannya. Mati-matian dienyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Sayangnya, dia harus mengakui apa kata hatinya. Ya, dia masih sangat mencintai Grimmjow. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Padahal tadi ia sudah optimis untuk melupakan mantannya itu. Kenapa perasaan ragu itu harus muncul kembali? Apa ini yang diinginkannya?

Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Nelangsa. Tanpa disadarinya Byakuya yang belum tidur disampingnya menatapnya dalam-dalam. Bisa dirasakannya kegalauan perasaan yang dirasakan Ichigo. Meskipun selama ini dia sudah berusaha menunjukkan perhatiannya, rasa cintanya. Ternyata memang benar, Ichigo masih belum bisa melupakan mantan sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu. Byakuya mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Ichigo menoleh kaget.

"Masih mencintainya, kan?" tanya Byakuya lirih.

Jantung Ichigo berdenyut. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu memilih diam. Meski hatinya sudah meneriakan kata 'ya'. Entah kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan langsung seperti ini. Melihat keterdiaman Ichigo membuat Byakuya sudah mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda di dekapannya itu. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah larut malam…"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Byakuya mengusap-usap puncak kepala Ichigo tanpa sadar. Tak lama kemudian didengarnya bunyi napas teratur dari Ichigo yang sudah terlelap. Lama. Byakuya menatap wajah Ichigo yang tertidur tanpa terusik itu. Apa benar harus dilepaskan pemuda yang sudah mencuri seluruh perhatiannya ini? Ataukah tidak? Jika tidak dilepaskan dari sisinya, apakah perasaannya ini sangat egois? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bergelayutan di pikiran Byakuya. Dilepaskan pelukannya. Sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar, Byakuya menatap wajah Ichigo sekali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow mengikuti pemuda yang berjalan di depannya dengan satu tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Ada keperluan apa di tengah malam begini pemuda yang mengusik obrolannya dengan Ichigo sore tadi datang menemuinya langsung dan mengatakan ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Begitu keduanya sampai di sebuah saung kecil dekat kolam langkah keduanya terhenti. Byakuya berbalik dan menatap Grimmjow dengan ekspresi datar. Grimmjow mendengus kecil. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah saung dan menyandarkan punggungnya ditiang kayu. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan tangan. Menatap pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung itu dengan sorot mata tajam. Keduanya lama terdiam. Hembusan angin malam menerpa tubuh keduanya.

"Jauhi Ichigo," ucap Byakuya dingin.

Grimmjow berdecak kesal. "Heh! Jadi kau membawaku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini?"

"Lusa kami berdua akan bertunangan. Kuminta kau jangan menganggunya lagi."

Tubuh Grimmjow kontan menegang. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras.

"Kau sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Ichigo. Jadi kuminta hal ini dengan baik-baik. Jauhi dia atau aku yang akan menjauhkannya darimu."

Kedua rahang Grimmjow mengatup keras. Ditekannya dalam-dalam emosinya. Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, dengan segera Grimmjow melangkah pergi dari situ sambil memaki kecil.

Byakuya mengikuti langkah Grimmjow hingga pemuda itu hilang dibalik tembok. Hembusan angin malam tidak mengusiknya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Didonggakkan kepalanya, menatap bulan di atas sana. Tinggal satu hal terakhir yang harus dilakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi yang masuk ke sela-sela gorden yang tersingkap sedikit membuat Grimmjow terbangun dari tidurnya. Dikerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, mencoba mencari kesadarannya. Dengan langkah setengah mengantuk, Grimmjow memasuki kamar mandi yang disediakan hotel tersebut dan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin dari wastafel. Begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, Ulquiorra membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sarapan," katanya. Kemudian tanpa menunggu sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Grimmjow, pemuda berwajah emo itu menutup kembali pintu kamar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panas matahari siang itu tidak membuat klub fotografer yang diketuai oleh Uryuu Ishida bermalas-malasan. Mereka malah semangat dengan kondisi cuaca siang itu. Semuanya berpencar ke segala penjuru kawasan yang berada di area hotel itu untuk memotret panorama alam yang telah tersedia. Tapi hanya ada salah satu orang yang tidak bersemangat. Seperti kemarin, Grimmjow kembali duduk di saung tua itu. Tatapannya terarah lurus kedepan. Tapi pikirannya menerawang di tempat lain. Masih beberapa jam lagi sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Mata biru muda itu menerawang. Kembali teringat dengan perkataan Byakuya semalam.

"_Lusa kami berdua akan bertunangan. Kuminta kau jangan menganggunya lagi."_

"Cih!" dikepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Emosinya kembali tersulut.

"_Kau sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Ichigo. Jadi kuminta hal ini dengan baik-baik. Jauhi dia atau aku yang akan menjauhkannya darimu."_

"Sial!" desisnya geram. Mata biru mudanya berkilat. Kenapa semalam tidak dihajarnya saja orang itu. Dadanya bergolak hebat. Jika kembali mengingat perkataan Byakuya. Kali ini Grimmjow menutup kedua matanya. Mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mulai kalut. Sayangnya… gagal! Kembali terputar di memori otaknya. Byakuya yang merangkul pundak Ichigo. Byakuya yang menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo. Dan semua itu membuat kemarahannya meledak seketika.

"SIALAN!" teriaknya keras. Hingga beberapa orang yang melewati saung tua yang didudukinya kontan menoleh dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung dan heran.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT? HAH!" bentak Grimmjow keki. Kerumunan orang itu tersentak kemudian melangkah pergi dari situ. Grimmjow mendengus kesal. Direbahkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dengan kedua tangan yang menopang belakang kepalanya, Grimmjow kembali menutup matanya perlahan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tetap mengejar mata dewanya itu? Atau dikuburnya saja mata dewanya itu? Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ditemukan jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi panggilan masuk membuat Grimmjow tersentak dari tidur singkatnya. Dikeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dari sang Ketua –Ishida.

"Dimana kau, Grimmjow?" tanya suara diseberang langsung.

"Ada apa?" Grimmjow balas bertanya.

"Cepat berkumpul di tempat parkir. Kita sudah akan _check out_."

Panggilan itu diputus sepihak. Grimmjow melirik jam digital yang tertera di ponselnya. Kemudian balik menatap langit yang sudah mulai sore. Tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum matahari tenggelam. Dengan segera Grimmjow melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Niatnya untuk mengabadikan matahari tenggelam di kameranya sejak tadi sudah menguap hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Byakuya…" panggil Ichigo. Heran dan bingung dengan sikap Byakuya sejak pagi tadi.

Byakuya bungkam. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ditariknya pergelangan tangan Ichigo ke arah jembatan kayu kemarin. Melewati orang-orang yang menatap keduanya dengan mata melotot tidak percaya. Begitu keduanya sampai diujung jembatan, barulah Byakuya menoleh dan menatapnya. Ichigo tertegun. Kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak begini?

"Ini terakhir ku tanyakan…" Byakuya diam sejenak. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam pemuda di depannya. "Kau masih mencintainya, kan?"

Ichigo tersentak. Pemuda itu mundur selangkah tanpa sadar. Dipalingkan tatapannya dari Byakuya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak…" suara Byakuya terdengar lirih dan agak serak.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang. Dirutuk dirinya karena telah membuat perasaan seseorang menggantung seperti ini. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ichigo mendonggakkan kepalanya. Menatap langsung mata Byakuya.

"Ya. Aku masih mencintainya… Maaf, Byakuya…"

Tanpa disadarinya, Ichigo menghela napas lega. Entah mengapa setelah mengatakan langsung seperti ini dadanya sudah tidak terasa sesak lagi.

Byakuya tersenyum. Diulurkan tangannya dan menarik Ichigo kedalam pelukan. Singkat dikecupnya puncak kepala Ichigo, kemudian dilepaskan pelukannya. Dengan begini dia sudah rela melepaskan pemuda berambut _orange_ ini.

"Tunggu disini. Ada yang ingin kuberikan sesuatu sebagai perpisahan terakhir kita," ucap Byakuya lembut sambil mengusap pipi Ichigo dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ichigo mengangguk. Diikutinya langkah Byakuya yang berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua buah mobil Honda CRV berwarna merah dan hitam melaju keluar dari hotel.

"Kau mau, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra mengulurkan sebuah minuman kaleng ke arah pemuda yang sedang mengemudikan kemudinya. Grimmjow menoleh sekilas. Kemudian kembali menatap ke jalan depan.

"Tolong dibuka," katanya. Ulquiorra mengangguk. Dibukanya penutup kaleng minuman itu kemudian kembali diulurkannya ke arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow menerimanya tanpa menoleh. Diteguknya beberapa kali minuman itu. Di kursi belakang, Ikakku dan Ganju sedang asyik mengobrol seru.

"Ada masalah?" Ulquiorra bertanya pelan. Grimmjow menoleh. "Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"_Thanks_. Hanya masalah kecil."

"Kau bohong, kan?"

Grimmjow tertawa tanpa suara. Memang susah menyembunyikan masalah dari sahabat baiknya ini. "Ya."

Sebelum Grimmjow sempat menduga, sebuah mobil _Mercy_ C230 _sport_ yang memang sejak tadi membuntuti mereka mencegat mendadak di depan mobil yang dikemudikan Grimmjow. Sontak Grimmjow menekan rem mobilnya mendadak. Tinggal setengah meter sebelum dia menabrak mobil di depannya.

"Brengsek! Sialan banget nih orang!" desis Grimmjow sambil membuka pintu dan turun dari dalam mobil. Bersamaan dengan itu pengemudi mobil _Mercy_ itu keluar dari mobilnya. Grimmjow terpana. Disamping mobil itu berdiri pemuda yang bernama Kuchiki Byakuya itu! Dengan rahang mengatup keras, Grimmjow menendang mobil Byakuya.

"Apa-apaan lo? Nggak bisa bawa mobil ya?" bentaknya tajam. Byakuya menatapnya dengan sikap tenang. Sedangkan Ulquiorra, Ikakku dan Ganju yang berada di dalam mobil itu melihat itu serempak keluar dari dalam mobil dan berusaha mencegah perkelahian itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara," ujar Byakuya tenang. Berusaha tidak terpancing dengan emosi.

"Bicara? Heh!" sahut Grimmjow. "Masih belum puas juga bicara semalam? Hah?"

Ikakku dan Ganju yang melihat itu langsung mengambil antisipasi dengan menahan kedua lengan Grimmjow di kedua sisi. Grimmjow tersentak. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kedua temannya.

"Apa-apaan juga lo berdua! Lepas!"

"Tahan dirimu, Grimmjow." Ganju berusaha meredahkan emosi pemuda dicengkramannya itu.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ganju," timpal Ikakku. Grimmjow menggertakan gerahamnya. Kalau saja dua orang disampingnya ini bukan temannya. Pasti sudah di hajar.

"Dia menunggumu di tempat kemarin. Pergilah," kata Byakuya. Grimmjow mematung. Apakah dia tidak salah mendengar?

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Kurelakan dia kembali padamu lagi," lanjut Byakuya. Kali ini Grimmjow tidak meragukan pendengarannya lagi. Dengan segera dilepaskan cengkraman kedua temannya. Dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kemudian melajukan kembali mobilnya ke arah hotel. Meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang menatap mobilnya dengan kondisi tercengang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow berlari ke tempat kemarin. Jembatan tempat ia bertemu dengan Ichigo setelah dua tahun lamanya. Tidak dipedulikannya napasnya yang mulai terengah-engah karena berlari. Tidak akan dibiarkan mata dewanya itu pergi lagi. Tenggelam lagi. Meninggalkannya lagi!

Langit kembali berwarna jingga seperti kemarin. Deru angin yang juga hampir sama dengan kemarin. Kembali membelenggunya.

Jauh berpuluh-puluh meter di ujung jembatan, Ichigo berdiri sambil menopang kedua tangannya pada palang jembatan. Tatapannya terfokus sepenuhnya pada matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat sana. Getaran ponsel menginterupsinya. Dirogohnya saku belakang celananya. Membuka fitur pesan masuk.

_Hati berkata… _

_Pertemuan kalian didunia ini akan dikenang… _

_Maka… _

_Ucapkanlah kata cinta… Ichigo. _

_Kudoakan, kau selalu berbahagia bersamanya…_

Ichigo tertegun membaca isi SMS dari Byakuya itu. Tapi sebelum sempat ia sadar dengan keadaannya. Satu panggilan familiar terdengar di telinganya.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo berbalik dan terkesima. Grimmjow berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya dengan keringat yang menetes di dahinya serta napas yang terengah-engah.

"Grimm—"

Ichigo tidak meneruskan perkataannya lagi ketika Grimmjow menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang terasa hangat dan nyaman. Pelukan yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Akhirnya…"

Ichigo mendonggakkan kepalanya. Sebelum ia bertanya lebih lanjut, Grimmjow telah menundukkan kepalanya dan membawa bibirnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Sentuhan yang sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Lembut dan mengelora. Ciuman itu akhirnya berakhir. Grimmjow merebahkan kepala Ichigo di dada kirinya.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan kembali 'mata dewa' yang hanya milikku sendiri."

Ichigo tersenyum. Dieratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak ingin lagi berpisah dengan Grimmjow.

"Aku menyukaimu… Ichigo…" bisik Grimmjow lembut.

"Aku juga…"

Matahari tenggelam yang hangat itu menjadi saksi bisu, dua hati yang telah kembali bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic ini sudah lama berada di dalam folder laptop saya tapi baru di publish sekarang karena sibuk dengan kuliah.

Kritik, saran dan kesan, saya terima dengan senang hati :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
